


Cherry Seeds

by Bread_Peeps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Divorce, Face Slapping, Gay, High School, Homophobia, Joe Mama, M/M, Multi, Running Away, idk - Freeform, ig, ive never used ao3, uhhhh, uhhhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Peeps/pseuds/Bread_Peeps
Summary: “It started with some cherry seeds and ended with me on his cherry lips”Clay Emerson moved from California to Florida with his mother after her and his father divorced. A few days later after moving into their new house, Clay meets a boy who would change his life in more ways than one.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cherry Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Im not using real last names, only using real names. If Dream, George or anyone in this book says they don't wanna be referred to by their real name I’ll change it. If Dream, George or anyone in this book says this makes them uncomfortable I’ll delete this. Please do not share this book with the creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm ive never used ao3 before but i hope you enjoy!

Cardboard boxes fill the off white colored room. The sun revealing the dust that laid in the air, making the boy laying on the uncovered mattress sneeze. Clay stared up at his popcorn ceiling, remembering how his dad would lift him up to touch the ceiling when he was a kid. Over time he got taller but never tall enough to reach it. He started to tear up at the thought of his dad, he missed him. He used to be really close to him before his parents divorced. They used to always do something on Saturdays, even after the divorce. Whether it was going out to get breakfast in the morning or just a simple talk about anything while he’d drink a cup of coffee, but after they moved to Florida they couldn’t do that anymore. It probably hurt his heart more because its that day. A Saturday. By now he’d be chatting away with his dad, but instead he’s just looking up at his ceiling, small tears falling down his face silently. 

He heard his mom call for him prompting him to sigh. He wiped the tears off his face and sat up, yawning and stretching. He slowly got off the mattress, and dragged himself towards the door. He really didn’t want to talk to his mom right now. Actually, he’d rather talk to anybody else but her. He put his hand on the door handle, debating for a good minute whether he really wanted to deal with his mom right now. He sighed deeply, knowing he had to talk to her at some point, and opened the door. He trudged down the stairs, the smell of processed waffles and overly sugary syrup hitting him in the face. His stomach grumbled, yelling at him to ask for some food but he didn’t have the energy.

His mom was in the kitchen, unboxing plates, glasses, silverware, pans and other kitchen items before she spotted her son. “Claysie!” She smiled.  
Clay glared at her. “Clay,” He snapped “Its Clay.”  
His moms smile fell for a moment before she smiled again. “Clay! Right! Sorry,” She apologised, “How are you?”  
Clay yanked a barstool out and sat down. “I was better.” He grumbled  
His mom smiled awkwardly, looking for around for anything to be optimistic about. Her eyes hit the now cold syrup covered eggo waffles. Her eyes lit up. “Oh! I made you breakfast!” She exclaimed, picking up the plate. “Let me heat these up for you”  
“I’m not hungry.” Clay lied, he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in around two days. He couldn’t bring himself to.  
Clays mom sighed and nodded, setting the plate next to the sink. “Well,” she started, walking over to the counter Clay was at, “We’re having dinner with the neighbours later tonight, so be a bit presentable.” She asked.  
Clay sighed, “Fine.” he said, stomping back upstairs.

He entered his room, shutting his door gently. He pressed his back against the door, sliding down as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He felt warm tears slide down his cheeks. He wiped them, confused why he was crying. Choked sobs and sharp inhales filled the room immediately as the boy curled up in a ball against his door. 

It felt like years of sobbing, centuries sat at the white painted door when in fact it was just thirty minutes. He shakily got up, energy drained as he made his way to a guitar. It was scratched up and used. His father used to play it before giving it to Clay. He brushed his fingers against the strings, an out of tune hum running through the room. He cringed at the horrible sound. He grabbed the guitar and sat on the ledge of his window. He quickly grabbed his phoned and typed in “Guitar Tuner,” many results popping up. He picked one and started tuning the strings, plucking them until they were the perfect tune. He finally finished, dragging his fingers against the strings to create a more pleasant sound than before. He readjusted his seating before grabbing his phone again, already knowing what song he wants to try learn. He gets up the chords and tries to figure out the chords, his fingers becoming sore quickly from stretching them to meet the frets. After lot of practice he finally got somewhat of a good result. It sounded horrible, don’t think it didn’t, but it wasn’t the worst thing.

Suddenly, something snapped him out of his focus. A tiny pang on the window. It didn’t sound like rain, because it was just one little tap, but it wasn’t something like a rock, because it wasn’t that loud. Two more little taps hit his window, making him turn his head to see where this could be coming from.

His eyes fall upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger go brrrrr haha neeeerrrdddd
> 
> (Its so short *sobs* wattpad makes it look long)


End file.
